


Under the bridge

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Crossing a Bridge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Beta Isaac, Crossover, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Friend, Empath Stiles Stilinski, Empathy, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, OCC (Original Child Character), Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychic Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stiles-centric, mssing derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is missing! </p><p>Stiles have to go back to Beacon Hills to find him and protect his goddaughter. </p><p>It doesn't go as planned, but when has it ever? </p><p>For once, the Avengers might have to protect their protector.</p><p>First chapter double posted, this story wont be continued here but in the other post under the same name on ao3.  <br/>I wont delete it since people commented and I love those comments but to have the continuation please go on the other one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the first chapter to the last installement of my serie... I can't promise anything for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> First chapter double posted, this story wont be continued here but in the other post under the same name on ao3.   
> I wont delete it since people commented and I love those comments but to have the continuation please go on the other one!

The first thing Stiles did upon arriving in his hometown was to check his own senses to feel the pack presence. And he was surprised to see/feel that one of them was already at his dad’s. Upon a quick check, it seems to be Isaac, which wasn’t that much of a surprise after all. Isaac has seen the Sheriff as a second dad after returning from his travel to France the summer after Stiles went to New York. This year away from Beacon Hills did wonder to the wolf, making him sensible and responsible, revealing his capacity to be a good guy. And even if he was one of Scott’s beta and not in Derek’s pack with the Sheriff, they forged quite a bond.  
Reassured, Stiles took Steve to the cruiser waiting for them at the exit of the airport, where Parrish was waiting for them. After the exchange of quick greetings, they took off to the preserve, where Scott’s pack was. Before seeing them, Stiles could sense their uneasiness and lack of caring. It wasn’t a member of their pack that was missing, but they had the duty to assure that he would be the only one disappearing. And some of them weren’t even concerned by that, here because their alpha told them to. Even as far from the town as they were, with so many known people in the vicinity, Stiles was getting a headache like he hadn’t experienced since before going to New York for the first time. But the worst was that he couldn’t feel Derek. Where there once was a bright light, there was only darkness and void.  
Sensing his uneasiness, Steve squeezed his hand before opening the door. It had the effect he aimed for and made Stiles relax a little. He wasn’t alone to face them. After saying goodbye to Parrish who had to return to the station since the Sheriff took some vacation to be with Amita for the time her dad wouldn’t be here, they began to walk in the forest, Stiles following his senses and getting angrier each time he could sense one of them. Not only they didn’t care, but they weren’t even doing anything for Stiles to find them when they knew he was arriving. So the surprise, curiosity and worry they experienced when they sensed he was with someone was like a vicious pleasure. When they rejoined with the pack, they were faced with snarls from Erica, Boyd, Kira, Allison, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and Scott. The whole pack was waiting for them.  
Stiles threw them a look of defiance and disinterest that seems to do nothing to them.  
“Steve, this is the McCall pack. Now, have you anything new to say? What happened?”  
Scott snarled and threw himself on Stiles, growling about secret and betrayal, slamming the boy on a tree with so much force it cracked. But before he could do anything more, Steve was there, throwing off Scott and kneeling before Stiles, throwing a warning look at the rest of the pack who advanced on them when he push the alpha off.  
“Well, that was quite the reunion!”  
“Stiles… are you hurt anywhere?”  
“Nothing that a good shower and some sleep won’t heal.”  
“Alright.” Steve helped Stiles to stand up and added “I can see why you would leave somewhere like this…” shaking his head in disappointment.  
Growling cut off their discussion, Scott being there and trying to intimidate them.  
“What are you doing on my territory, traitor?”  
“I’m here as the second of the Hale pack, as the godfather of my niece and as the brother of my alpha, doing what has to be done for my pack and my family, doing your job of protecting the town from a menace you wouldn’t hear about that take an ally of your pack, an alpha, from under your nose, dummy. What were you doing here anyway? He isn’t in the preserve or you would have sense it! This is your territory, for god’s sake! Try to act like it matters even if you don’t feel like it!”  
“Again with your tale of feeling others emotion… Breaking news, it doesn’t make you more interesting! So stop it and let us do our jobs!”  
Sighting and feeling queasy after his meeting with the tree, Stiles shook his head.  
“If only you were doing a good job, I wouldn’t have to come and bear with you. Now, what did you find?”  
Sensing Stiles going sideways while standing, Steve caught him and held him in his arm, capturing everyone attention.  
“It’s okay, sweet cheeks, I’m good”  
“No, you are not. And stop calling me that. I’m taking you to your father and we’ll plan something there. They don’t have anything for you, as you already know, or they would have brag about it. And staying here is only making you suffer. Think of yourself before other, remember? So please, let me take care of this?”  
“Alright, but I don’t think I can stay awake much longer.”  
“Then sleep, doll. I’ll take care of this.”  
Steve then lifted Stiles’ bridal style and stared the pack down who suddenly realize who they have in front of them.  
“I never could stand bullies. And you are the worst kind, the kind who blame others for their own mistakes. You never deserved the amazing man that is Stiles. You are so lucky he still gives a shit about anyone after what you did to him. I truly hope to never have to see you again after this. You are even lower than any bad guy I have to deal with daily. At least, they have a purpose for their destruction. And they still are human, underneath. You weren’t even human before becoming supernatural. Monsters never just appear. They just let themselves forget their empathy. I hope that at least you are proud of yourself and of your so called pack. That’s all you can hope to achieve with a mind like that.”  
Steve turned around, Stiles cuddling and sleeping in his arms. Just before disappearing between the trees he added, not even talking louder  
“And hurt him again, I dare you. I won’t be the only one to come end you, werewolves or not. But I will be the one to hurt you the most.”  
-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-  
Stiles awakened in his old room, a baby werewolf in bed with him, cuddling and snoring lightly. He began caressing Amita’s hair while taking the time to regroup.  
So, it could have gone better. Well, not like they really counted anymore. It still hurts though… To think he saved their asses so many time. Well, time to concentrate on the important things.  
A look to his clock told him he slept for a few hours and it was approaching diner time. It was time to wake up his little octopus and go join his father, Isaac and Steve. Steve who’s feeling uneasy and worried.  
“Amita? Baby, it’s time to wake up… come on baby, it’s dinner time…”  
She rubbed her eyes and yawned cutely  
“Uncle Stiles?”  
He let her realize where she was and ended up with a tiny werewolf in his lap squeezing the air out of him.  
“Uncle Stiles! You’re awake! Do you know where daddy is? He said I had to see you if he wasn’t here when he said he would and then you were there and you were asleep and wouldn’t wake up and uncle Isaac pushed Scott out of grandpa house and he cried and your friend he put you here and I come here and I fell asleep here and then you wake me up and…”  
The worry and excitement were suffocating. She missed her dad even if she was happy to see him.  
“Breathe, sweetie, it’s okay. I know you are worried but I came here to help, alright? And I’m here to take care of you. Breathe.”  
When she calmed down, they got up and went to the kitchen. There, they met the others, the Sheriff taking Stiles in his arms and trying to comfort and reassure his son like he did when stiles was still a boy. After being released, Stiles found himself in the arms of Isaac, who tried to scent mark him.  
“Isaac, buddy, we’re not in the same pack, no scent marking please.”  
Isaac tightened his embrace mumbling something in his hair. Stiles threw a look at his dad ho was trying to tell him something with his eyes. Not understanding, Stiles just shook his head and accepted the embrace.  
After three minutes of intense cuddling, he was relieved and went to Steve, sensing his worry and… was that jealousy?  
He put his arm on his waist, tucking himself under the impressive muscle of the captain.  
“Should we go in the living room? I have some question and I’m sure everybody is hungry.”  
Five minutes later they were in front of some cartoons that had Amita captivated and eating some sandwiches.  
“So, what was that in the kitchen?” Stiles demanded.  
Isaac blushed before answering.  
“I… I may have told Scott to go fu-fudge himself when he came here like a messiah to tell your dad not to believe you. As if he had any right! And he told me that if I didn’t come with him when he got out I wasn’t pack anymore. And as I was asking myself if I shouldn’t ask Derek to accept me in his pack for some months now I might have just slammed the door in his face? Better be packless than in his pack at the moment. He change too much in the last months. So when you came, smelling like Derek pack I might have gone overboard?”  
Stiles smirked a little, a pale imitation of his usual smirk since his migraine had just come back in full force.  
“It’s alright Isaac, you’re family, so you’ll always have a pack with us. Officially or not. And I know for a fact that Derek just wanted you to come to him to offer you a place in his pack. He just didn’t want to pressure you and make you choose between family and pack. But now that we’re all here, we’re going to find him and make it official.”  
The pick of stress from Steve was the sign that the most dreaded pat of the conversation was to come. He took his hand with his and squeezed, tying to convey some force.  
“Steve? What is it? Something’s bothering you, I know it. Out with it, you’ll feel better after.”  
Steve grimaced and squeezed back.  
“I have to go back. The Avengers have been called.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to comment!
> 
> And kudos are more than welcmed! ;)
> 
> As always, inspiration struck me when I had a paper due in two days for uni! 
> 
> And shameless promotion:  
> If you didn't read my Spidey/Teen Wolf Crossover, go see I am no sideckick here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6514408


End file.
